Not like the other girls
by Midori BlackSin
Summary: Ella no iba por los pasillos comentando lo guapo y ‘sexy’ que era Edward Cullen. No lo acosaba ni adulaba. Bella lo veía como un ser humano, un chico dulce y amable. Ella no era como las otras chicas. TH. .::ExB::.


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Not**** like**** the ****other**** girls**

.

_M_idori _B_lack_S_in

.

.

Resumen: Ella no iba por los pasillos comentando lo guapo y 'sexy' que era Edward Cullen. No lo acosaba ni adulaba. Bella lo veía como un ser humano, un chico dulce y amable. Ella no era como las otras chicas. TH. .::ExB::.

.

.

Ah, como odio Trigonometría. ¿Puede una simple hora pasar tan lento? Es como si cada minuto fuese una hora. Agonizante.

Suspiré. Siempre es igual, y comienza a irritarme. ¡Cómo si me importaran los malditos números o fuese a necesitar resolver alguno de esos largos cálculos en mi vida diaria!

Es decir, yo quiero ser una profesora de Literatura Inglesa, ¿de qué me sirven las ecuaciones?

_Maldita secundaria._

Cuando sonó el timbre recogí mis cosas rápidamente y me dirigí a mi siguiente clase.

Fui sola ya que, sinceramente, no soy muy popular entre los alumnos, y no es que ellos me agraden demasiado tampoco. Hubo un tiempo en que lo fui pero… una vez que se aburrieron del "juguete nuevo", al ver que no era interesante, me volví casi invisible.

En fin, no me importa realmente. Casi se los agradezco. La excesiva atención no me agrada, siento que voy a hacer algo estúpido y humillante en algún momento.

No sería de extrañar viniendo de mí. Es mi naturaleza.

Reí tontamente al darme cuenta de que si mi novio estuviera aquí y me oyera soltar estos comentarios seudo-depresivos me regañaría diciéndome que "no me valoro como merezco".

Él es tan dulce.

La hora de Literatura se me hizo más ligera y rápida comparada con Trigonometría. Pero eso era obvio contando con mis notorias preferencias.

De camino al comedor escuché a dos alumnas hablar muy animadamente sobre lo 'genial y guapo' que es aquel chico de tercer año: Edward Cullen.

Típico. Él casi siempre forma parte de los temas de conversación de cada chica del instituto. Incluso creo que la profesora de español lo mira de más.

Me carcajee interiormente. Pobrecito, me da pena. Especialmente porque él no es aquel tipo de chico que ama que las chicas estén detrás suyo a cada momento.

Es más sencillo, y por eso lo respeto. De hecho, él se parece bastante a mí en eso de querer mantener el perfil bajo.

Lástima que a él se la haga bastante difícil.

Además que tiene esos hermosos ojos verdes y ese sexy cabello bronce siempre rebelde…

Ahí va. Ya parezco otra de sus fans locas. Sacudí la cabeza, yo no quiero ser como ellas. Edward es una persona, un chico. Tierno, dulce, hermoso e inteligente, pero un chico sencillo al fin. No lo voy a tratar como las demás.

No es un pedazo de carne. Yo lo respeto como persona.

Las dos chicas me pasaron, suspirando por 'el perfecto rostro' del chico en cuestión. Las comisuras de mis labios se elevaron ligeramente porque cualquiera que las oyera pensaría que son las típicas adolescentes exageradas. Pero no es así, aunque cueste creerlo él es tan perfecto como lo describen.

Debería estar prohibido que alguien fuera tan malditamente atractivo.

Y además de eso ser encantador y una maravillosa persona.

Es que si que cuesta que no se te suba el ego y los halagos de la gente a la cabeza. Pero a él nunca le ha pasado.

Camine hacia el patio techado que daba al estacionamiento de manera distraída.

—¡Hey Bells! Nos vemos—la estruendosa voz del Cullen mayor me sacó abruptamente de mis cavilaciones.

Alcancé a alzar el brazo y agitarlo en su dirección, en modo de saludo.

La gente a nuestro alrededor comenzó a cuchichear y algunos me enviaron miradas rencorosas.

_Envidiosos._

No es la primera vez que Emmett o Alice Cullen me saludan cuando me ven caminando por los pasillos o algo por el estilo. Ya es algo común, y obviamente los estudiantes comienzan a especular, buscando la razón por la cual alguien como _yo_ puede tener algún tipo de relación amistosa con alguien como _ellos._

Ustedes saben, "los hermanos perfectos".

Que poco profundos son los adolescentes de este lugar, ellos no son solo una cara bonita, también son grandes amigos y personas. Pasa exactamente igual que con su hermano.

Pero bueno, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer. No es como si pudiera apuntarlos a todos con un arma para que cambien su forma de pensar, no soy tan extremista.

Caminé con paso lento, ya podía visualizar mi Chevy rojo a unos metros.

Pegué un respingo cuando sentí un par de brazos rodearme desde atrás. Voltee a ver al causante de mi sobresalto, frunciendo el ceño con fingido enfado.

— ¿Pero qué pasa contigo? ¿Tratas de matarme de un susto?—lo reprendí con diversión a pesar de mi misma.

Él me dio una de sus sonrisas torcidas.

—Lo lamento, _creo_ que esa no fue mi intención—con un guiño final comenzó a caminar hacia los coches conmigo de la mano.

Sacudí la cabeza, con resignación.

—No vas a cambiar nunca…

—Sabes que me quieres así—usó un tono de falsa autosuficiencia y yo no pude evitar reír al ver su expresión cómica.

—Si claro—admití entre risas.

Él me enseñó la lengua infantilmente y yo lo imité.

—Ay, mira Emmett, parece que nos hemos equivocado y terminamos en el jardín de niños—bromeó una voz de soprano detrás de nosotros.

La siguió una carcajada ruidosa y masculina.

—Ya lo creo que sí—concordó el mayor, dándonos una mirada burlona.

Edward y yo rodamos los ojos y seguimos caminando, en un intento por ignorarlos. Siempre nos elegían como centro de bromas.

Comenzaron a hacer caras raras detrás de nosotros y a emitir sonidos graciosos, solo para llamar nuestra atención. No pudimos evitar carcajearnos ante tal espectáculo.

¡A veces esos dos podían ser tan absurdos!

Vistos desde mi perspectiva, los Cullen eran solo tres hermanos normales, a los que les gustaba fastidiarse entre sí y pasarla bien, estudiando y saliendo los fines de semana. Solo eso, no atracciones de un parque de diversiones. Porque los demás, sin notarlo, los hacían parecer justamente eso.

Ellos me habían confesado alguna vez que había momentos en que tanta atención y elogios los habían irritado e impedido realizar ciertas cosas que alguien con mi perfil hubiera podido hacer.

De todos modos, al que más le molesta la atención es a Edward, y él es irónicamente el que más tiene.

De vez en cuando él se quejaba conmigo diciendo que le encantaría ser como yo, alguien sencillo del cual nadie esta pendiente todo el tiempo.

Yo simplemente reía y le contestaba que como alguien como él querría ser alguien como yo, que estaba segura que luego se arrepentiría.

Luego él me sermoneaba diciendo que no me veía con claridad…

Cuando estuve a menos de tres metros de mi camioneta comencé a desviarme. Estaba a punto de despedirme cuando un brazo me sostuvo firmemente por la cintura.

Suspiré resignada al saber perfectamente que es lo que quería.

—Iré en mi camioneta—sentencié antes de darle oportunidad a hablar.

Escuché un bufido a mis espaldas.

—Ah no, eso si que no—cuando me di cuenta estaba siendo literalmente arrastrada en dirección a un reluciente Volvo plateado.

— ¡Espera! Bájame ya, Edward—amenacé, algo histérica. Palee y me queje hasta que estuve sentada en el asiento de copiloto.

Afuera, como es de esperarse, Alice y Emmett se divertían de lo lindo con el espectáculo que estaba brindando.

_¡Traidores!_ pensé, enfadada.

No, traidores no. Ellos dejaron bien claro desde el principio que su hobbie número 1 sería molestarme. Especialmente Emmett.

¿Quién puede defenderme de mis supuestos defensores?

Iba a comenzar una nueva sesión de protestas cuando un par de labios me callaron. Y en ese momento cualquier signo de enfado se fue con el viento. Detesto que él tenga ese efecto en mí, pero ya no hay nada que pueda hacer. Él me atrapo completamente, y no hay vuelta atrás.

Pero… ¿qué importa? Si Edward es el chico más maravilloso que alguna vez haya conocido, no me importa que sea él el dueño de mi corazón.

Como ya dije, yo no lo adulo solo por su físico ni lo trato como si fuera un pedazo de carne. Porque él es mucho más que una simple cara bonita, es una persona con mil facetas escondidas que nadie se ha tomado la molestia de conocer a fondo. Es alguien con sueños y temores.

Y yo aprecio justamente eso, la persona detrás del rostro. Con virtudes y defectos.

Lo que sucede es que yo no soy como las otras chicas.

Y sé que él me quiere por esto mismo.

* * *

N/A: Hacia ya mucho tiempo que no me pasaba por mi página favorita a publicar algo =P Y tenía esto que terminé hace poco así que me dije, ¿Por qué no?

Ojale les haya gustado, vino en un momento de inspiración hace mucho y recien ahora me decidío a plasmarl en el Word.

En fin, es ExB, definitivamente me gusta xD

Saludos,

**Midori.**


End file.
